Battered Smiles 'TFP'
by andshecryz
Summary: Megatron/Megatronus x Oc -Prime Universe-
1. Inseprable

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Cybertronian Oc x Megatron**

**A/N; PLEASE READ. If you haven't seen TF: Prime then you might not completely understand this fic. I suggest going to YouTube and looking up 'Optimus Megatron Origin' and click and watch the very first TF: P video that appears. It's a REALLY good story (told by our awesomely amazing Ratchet) that will clear up any confusion in reference to this fic. **

**Terminology You Might Not Know;**

Solar cycle; Measurement of time equivalent to an Earth day.

Orn; Measurement of time equivalent to 13 Earth days.

Vorn; Measurement of time equivalent to 14 Earth years.

Primus; Cybertronian deity/personification of Cybertron itself.

~Enjoy

**Ch. 1; Inseparable**

_**Takes Place Before The War of Cybertron****  
**_

* * *

"Megatronus...your mind is elsewhere." Blue optics looked to the femme beside him; her gaze focused on the former gladiator as they walked a randomly chosen path through the city. The lights and passing bots in flight mode gave off a wave of life no planet could mimic, and she found it peaceful.

"I have been considering on making Orion my permanent correspondent, and also entitling Soundwave as Chief among my followers. They have both earned their positions." Purple optics seemed to brighten at the names of her two colleagues, Nevula-Six smiling at her leader and childhood friend with an enthusiastic air.

"They have...I encourage it on both terms." Megatronus looked to his partner once again, watching as she rubbed an antsy servo against the deep violet of her armor. The wings on her back tilted down with content emotion as a fellow Cybertronian caught her eye; compelling the much smaller framed bot to wave with the usual upturn of lip components.

"In all honesty...I am glad to see you have found interest in political society rather than that of gladiatorial standards, Megatronus. I worry less about your life." She let out a resilient laugh at the memories of how concerned she would be every time he fought in the arena.

"Those were not my intentions." He placed a firm yet caring hand atop her helm without ceasing their movements.

"Of course not. Just like the time Orion was nearly forced into the scrapping battle! I almost offlined just by the sight of it!" She halfheartedly giggled with a light air to her vocal processors, sharing the memory with her companion as he released a hardy chuckle.

Nevula again spoke after their laughter dulled into a comfortable silence.

"Orion has become more of a student to you, hasn't he?" Her question was followed with curiously wide optics as they continued their daily walk.

"Indeed."

"I figure he will support you when meeting with the High Council. He has proven himself very worthy of your praise, as much as Soundwave has. They were inspired by your orations so easily...you seem to have a way with words, my friend." She gave another light chuckle while placing a hand on his back gingerly, something he'd become used to.

"Both have been by my side since the sheer beginning of all this political controversy, I expect nothing less of Orion." Nevula smiled at the thought of her fellow Iacon clerk almost proudly. She'd known both he and Megatronus for vorns...almost since her creation.

"Will you request to be bestowed with the title of a Prime? I'm sure with your longing for a just society they will accept you without hesitance."

He halted, causing her to stop their walk as well. A heavy servo set itself upon her shoulder as if comforting her in the most moderate of ways; looking down into her purple optics attentively.

"If they do not entitle me equitably then they are fools, Nevula. If the situation comes to such terms then I will prove them wrong...and physically earn my right as a Prime." His tone was harsh yet subtle with an eagerness she hadn't heard since his gladiator days. She could tell that it meant more to him than his own life...just the way he spoke of it as if he were meeting Primus himself indicate the title's importance.

"You are too humble for your own good. I'm surprised that you haven't already broken down the doors with the demand to be heard, Megatronus."

"It is Megatron, as of now. I am politically capable of leading an entire army to do my bidding...I feel it right to shorten my name." His smile was rather cocky in a way that the femme was unable to process. Still, she smiled back and toyed with his temporary arrogance.

"Is that what you've been deliberating all this time? Your name?"

She laughed teasingly as he rolled his blue optics; humored. As annoying as she first seemed, Nevula was never one to irritate the Leader even with her consistent banter. She stood as a lover of peace, bot-kind, and mutuality. She was his inspiration for demanding equality to the leaders of Cybertron. She was the reason he'd become a gladiator to earn the eye of the people, and then the sparks and minds of those who agreed with his petitions and queries of equivalent treatment to all of their generation and those to come. Yet even then he felt a dire need to recruit more followers, and gain more power to hold beneath his wing. He found the feeling of ultimate control overwhelming yet at the same time pleasant. He had more power than he knew what to do with...enough to begin a war for justice.

"I've already told you of my judgments towards Soundwave and Orion." Nevula ignored his serious response to her playful nature, finding herself used to the stern mannerisms ever since his great political movement. She rolled her optics before becoming distracted once again.

"Speaking of the bot..." Megatron smiled slightly as Nevula stood daintily on the tips of her stabilizing servos, looking to the approaching Soundwave as she exclaimed his presence blissfully.

"Soundwave! It's been an orn or so."

Her arms enveloped the mech with the same elation that the purple femme usually exhibited. He returned the hug decisively; looking to Megatronus with the commonly blank expression he always wore.

"Nevula, why don't you visit with Orion until I call for you?" He seemed commanding in his 'request'...that being unusual and somewhat foreign to the femme's audio receptors.

"A-...Alright. I will see you the next solar cycle, then!" The excitement in her voice rose with each word as she merely blew off his odd tone and waved with her perky grin that he'd come to love. She daintily jumped up and transformed into her flight mode; leaving their presence and returning to her home happily; each movement catching Megatron's attention in hopes for her complete safety. His concern for her was extended, especially since he'd made enemies that disagreed with his newfound propositions.

Nevula was his world...ever since he'd met her. Yet he began seeing her as more than just his childhood companion as he had for countless vorns. She'd become much more attractive with her last upgrade, having a more defined curve at her waist and a well-configured form. Her wings seemed sharper and prettier at the points, and her violet colored armor was smoothed out to the definition of perfect; each edge trimmed with a delicate swirl of navy that highlighted the silver of her joints and abdomen.

Only the best for his Nevula. Everyone knew that, as well as Orion who'd known her a long stretch of time even before meeting Megatronus himself. Correspondents with a relationship of teacher and student...linked between one single femme who'd shared her unconditional love for the world and inspired them both since childhood. They were her brothers, yet she loved Megatronus with a passion indescribable to any bot in existence. Beyond that of a brother and beyond that of a friend.

It wasn't long before Nevula realized her spark belonged to Megatronus...or Megatron as he now supposedly preferred. No other mech made her smile as much as he had...and ever since they were sparklings she had looked to him as someone to adore. Someone to love and worry for was something that many Cybertronians were unable to have or maintain. She was just as important to him as he was to her, and she knew it all too well.

The thought of interfacing with the sliver mech had crossed the femme's processors once or twice...but as he moved higher and higher up in society, she found it a simple distraction to his plans and leadership. Perhaps once he'd conquer the sparks and minds of Cybertron and declare peace among their people? Yes...then she would settle beside him as more than just his arm-candy for his followers to awe at. She would become his sparkmate if he agreed to it, and then they would progress into much more.

She wanted her destiny to remain beside Megatronus for their eternity, until the day she rusted offline with her hand servo in his.

Yet even with her eager hopes...she was unable to express her feelings to the mech.

Soundwave knew of her love...he had the minute he'd met the femme. As scrutinizing and thorough as the bot was he found it impossible to not see her adoration for his leader. The way she smiled as if she didn't care, and the way her purple optics would linger over his features as he spoke of their peaceful future. Everything Megatron did was for her, and everything Nevula did was for Megatron. Although neither knew it…it was as if Soundwave was the bridge that intercepted all unrecognized emotions between the two. Yet as odd of a couple as they were (a large daring leader and a tiny jovial damsel) they would remain beside each other through the worst or better of times.

The silent mech could tell that they were inseparable.

**~End Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know I should be working on my SoundwavexOc fic...buuuttt...I couldn't help myself. I was listening to a song...and ti just inspired me...and you all know how it goes from there. :P  
**

**Anyway, I hope you like it...chapter two should already be up. If it's not...me and FF are having a serious chat. -_-  
**

Again if you don't understand (therefore haven't watched Transformers: Prime) loom up 'Optimus and Megatron Origin' on Youtube. Great story, and will definitely help you understand this fic!

**It will help those of us who have already seen TF: P refreshen our memories. c:  
**

**Chapter Inspired by the song: Sarah Smiles ~ by **Panic! At The Disco**  
**

* * *

**Review for the procrastinator? c;**


	2. Loss of Friends

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Cybertronian Oc x Megatron**

**A/N; Hope you all enjoy this. I wrote the entire fic altogether, but I figured breaking it into numerous chapters would be easier on the eyes, and much more convenient to you guys. IM POSTING ALL CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME.**

**~Enjoy**

**Ch. 2; Losses of Friends**

"Orion, are you excited?"

"For what?" The red mech turned his gaze away from his datapad, looking his fellow clerk in her shimmering optics as she hugged his arm.

"Your speech to the high council with Megatronus!"

"Has he not shortened his name to Megatron?"

"Oh lubricants! The day I call him Megatron will be the day that I rust into shambles." Her tone was unwearied as she pouted; her purple optics rolling with a sense of hilarity.

"You shouldn't speak as if-"

"-Orion please! You and Megatronus have become tight-wired afts ever since this political uproar began almost a vorn ago! Soundwave is the only one with a serious sense of humor, and the mech hardly says two words."

Orion remained silent; his vocal processors unknown as to what to say. She was right, of course. He had become undeniably serious ever since they began their movement to find peace...but he'd seen it to be necessary. Without a stable form of composure they would surly fail in their attempts to bring equality, yet he found that the femme had a valid point. A good atmosphere was needed to show any followers and even the rest of the general population that change would not affect then emotionally.

"Nevula...you are aware of our hardships, you must understand-"

"-I know Orion. You and Megatronus are _very busy_, and I'm not trying to complain, i-it's just...I'm unsure. I think I'll go get some high-grade and relax. Perhaps I'm the one who's become uptight." She laughed as if nervous; her chest heaving with a sigh just before she quickly transformed; jumping from the balcony and taking off in her flight mode with a graceful sway of wings.

"I _am_ excited, by the way!" Orion called out behind her, listening as the faint echo of her laughter barely reached his audio receptors from her far away distance. Her speed had always been more than impressive, and this left him to wonder why she'd become a clerk rather than one of the jet racers down on the track.

She was almost too perky for such a dull profession.

* * *

"Has Megatronus left to see the council?" She squeaked her question happily, standing on the tips of her stabilizing servos as commonly seen. Soundwave shook his head side to side as he exited the private quarters of Megatron himself, having just discussed some intriguing information he'd gained of the current femme standing before him.

"Oh...preparation I suppose?"

The silent mech stiffly nodded once, his visor reflecting the violet femme's image as she stared at him with curious optics. Her smiled brightened as it usually did to his silent responses, being wide and bright as if a newly polished piece of armor.

"Well, I guess I'll visit him then!"

Nevula made her way past the Chief with a bounce in her step; a content expression over her faceplates as she entered the room without a warning. Soundwave would have rolled his optics at her child-like attitude had it been visibly possible. She appeared so naive for a femme who's creator was a Cybertronian Senator...yet she was almost too intelligent for her own good; depending on the situation. She was a jumble of emotions and information that couldn't be understood, even Megatron had some difficulties when attempting to figure the girl out. She was too strange with her more than positive outlook on the world...as if she was happy even with the present corruptions throughout Cybertron. As much as she confused him, he respected her as a superior...and as a femme.

Although that left his processors to wonder what her true purpose was to Megatron. Was it for optic-related pleasures to his followers as if she was a trophy attached to his arm? Maybe her vast intellect? Or was it for her unwavering attitude to inspire him further?

He couldn't be sure. Not without questioning his leader himself.

* * *

"You still have that old thing installed, Magatronus?" The mech turned to view the entering femme, her purple optics eyeing the sword on his left arm as he examined it further.

"It is something I...treasure." He smiled knowingly; referring to the same weapon that Nevula had given him at the beginning of his gladiator days. It had brought him luck...so he went against any upgrade that would have the sword removed.

"I'm glad that even after so many vorns you still appreciate it. It was useful then, was it not?" Her smile was just as delightful as it had been the solar cycle before; perhaps even more vivid with the reassurance his confession had revealed to her. She watched as his extremity transformed back into his hand; the servo clenching a few times to loosen his joints.

"You dwell too much on the past, Nevula-Six."

"I would think not. If anything I dwell too much on the future." He smirked; watching as the wings on her back fluttered with little noises of vibrating components. She looked over the balcony with a concerned expression as well as a heavy sigh in reference to the end of a long solar cycle.

It was rare for her to express such an unappealing sound of exhaustion during the day...her enthusiasm being too overbearing to allow such a distraught action to come forth. But after the sky went dark, it was a common act that assured Megatronus she was content with what the day had offered. Her gaze lingered on passing Cybertronians; the tall buildings seeming to move with them across the sky as they hurried home or to the races. She'd heard that a speedy mech named Blurr was planning to race that evening; more than likely leaving his opponents in the dust of his tires. Perhaps one day she would be capable of racing against other seekers on the track? Although her profession entailed much more composure, she figured one little run wouldn't hurt her reputation. She was fast, after all.

"I already know enough of your thoughts to agree to both observations."

"What?" Her wings perked and eyes widened slightly at the comment. Nevula was unsure of his implications; the uneasy feeling in the pit of her piping growing at the small smile barely tugging at the edges of his mouth-plates.

"Soundwave was recently...scrutinizing...and attempting to see how much intellect you have beneficially downloaded." He set his hands clasped together at the arch of his back; still observing the femme from the corners of his optics as he walked to the other end of the room.

"Yes, that's not a surprise. He is known for such actions. I-It does not concern me." She seemed to shrink as the mech approached her tiny frame further, a feeling of nervousness eating at the inner lining of her transistors as a wave of heat began to radiate off of violet armor. Nevula bit her glossa; trying to prevent her cooling fans from turning on, seeming less than surprised as the lower portion of her back met the wall of the balcony.

"He came across some information that had...'potential.' He implied it had come up once or twice when you were around." The dainty femme backed away from him as if anxious, her steps heavier than usual and her expression a confused yet distraught one. She knew what 'information' he was speaking of. She'd lately been thinking of interfacing with him...but not as often as he now explained it.

"You know, p-perhaps w-we should talk to Soundwave a-about privacy issues? He-...he could really upset-"

"-I would rather hear it from you instead of my Chief." He was too close for her current liking; towering over the seeker with a firm hand on her shoulder as his thumb traced the wiring in her neck. She would have shivered had the feeling not been familiar. Her optics avoided his own as she glanced everywhere around the room and even to the sharpened points of her fingers; acting as if she were inspecting the silver color of her servo.

"I-...I...I-I...have no clue what you're speaking of, Megatronus. Should this simple matter even concern you as of now? I mean you have that big meeting with the council later, and-"

"-Nevula-Six." His tone was stern; demanding an answer from his closest friend within the next minute. Had the bot had a choice she would have lied...but she was raised better. Besides, Megatronus knew her all too well...her optics would rotate to the left when she was lying. It was an observation made vorns ago when she'd claimed to not worry about him during his battles. They'd just grown out of their sparkling stages at that point in time.

"I-...I was thinking of in-interfacing with you when all of this was over. If you would agree to it." She sighed into the confession with downcast optics, the purple glow glancing back up at the former gladiator in a quick flash as if she were embarrassed. He could feel the heat off her armor…and for a minute Megatron almost felt guilty for forcing her to sputter such a private confession.

"What made you consider the fact that I would disagree to it?" Purple orbs went wide with pursed lip components as she ignored his cocky expression. A look of sincere amazement crossed her faceplate as she wearily smiled and wrapped her arms, as far as they could reach, around his abdomen. He returned the gesture, encasing the smaller femme in a firm embrace as she pressed her helm into his chest-plate.

"My spark is yours, Megatronus." She mumbled the offering into his frame comfortably; cooling down at the good news and tightening her grip around him. He no longer minded her inadequacy when referring to him by his former name, rather than that of his newfound title as 'Lord Megatron'. He preferred it that way...it being something special only Nevula would have the honor of saying.

Megatron pulled her away by the shoulders; his lip components pressing against hers in the most generous of ways as she squeaked out a gasp of surprise. Her wiring relaxed into his hold, and she leaned further into the fervent contact with fluttering optics. After all the vorns spent standing by his side, encouraging him to move forward, defending his beliefs, and always going his way...she was finally able to have hers. Her way. The way which entailed Megatronus expressing his adoration in the same way he was now. This was one of the few things she prayed to Primus for. One being a peaceful and accepted equality among all of Cybertron, and two being able to express her unwavering love to her best friend…a love she'd been holding silent for vorns if not longer.

And now both requests were happening.

Perhaps praying to Primus wasn't such an odd thing after all.

* * *

"Orion! It's been almost an orn since I've seen you or Megatronus, where have you been!" Her tone was drastic, worried and frantic as she swiftly approached the mech with downcast wings lowering on her back.

"Why are there so many riots outside, what's going on?" Nevula again questioned her friend as if pleading for an answer; her optics seeming narrowed with devastation at the scenes outside her home. Bots were shooting each other recklessly, sputtering vain insults as many stomped over the loose remains of innocent Cybertronians that had been unfortunate enough to walk into the line of fire. The skies seemed darker with all the smoke of the offlined bodies, and she couldn't help but feel sick at the occurrences.

"What happened with the council?" Another femme approached the two, her appearance being familiar to Orion as he recalled her being the best friend of Nevula. Roadsleek glanced at the taller clerk with a concerned expression; the tires on her heels rotating with her anxiety.

"Megatronus proclaimed his true intentions. He claimed to find brute force necessary to his cause…the council denied the idea, and were appalled when he ordered them to title him a Prime. I have not heard from him since that day…" His tone was obviously distraught, being saddened at the scene that had constantly been haunting him until this day. He had met with Primus himself…and even then his modesty and humble nature enabled him to gain something he hadn't wanted…the Matrix. The title of a Prime.

It was here where Nevula-Six seemed appalled. Her expression remained frozen with the terror of realization; not of Megatron's visceral intentions, but of Orion's faith in his teacher and leader. Her love. Purple optics blinked a few times before stepping away from one of her closest friends; the steady hand of Roadsleek gripping her shoulder in a sympathetic reassurance to her sister-like companion. Nevula observed the prime once more; seeing that he'd upgraded his mode and build with something that a warrior would have taken on; not an Iacon clerk. He was lying…he had to be.

"How dare you insult Megatronus like that? He would never do something so despicable!" Her harsh tone surprised him as she seemed to lean forward with each questioned insult.

"You've lost your faith in him! He's trying to do good things for us! For Cybertron! How can you accuse him of doing something so out of character?" Roadsleek stepped forward; her yellow armor shining against the light of the open room as she set a firm hold on the smaller femme in hopes of holding her back.

"You are correct about one thing, Nevula."

"And what is that?"

"Megatronus would have never committed such a grave mistake…and he would have never led his followers into this slaughtering of innocent Cybertronians…"

"HE WOULDN'T DO THIS! I KNOW HE WOULDN'T!" She was screaming now; attempting to launch herself at the mech out of an indescribable anger he had never seen his companion exhibit before. Had Roadsleek not been holding her in a tight embrace he would more than likely be fighting Nevula back himself. She was weak compared to the yellow femme, who held a much larger car form than the other seeker. Her vocal processors were strained as she yelled more; screaming random profanities at the newly-made Prime with an obvious lack of emotional control.

"…Megatronus wouldn't, but Megatron would."

"Orion you should leave!" Roadsleek managed a call of favor as she continued pulling back the other with as much strength as she could manage.

"It is Optimus now…Optimus Prime."

Both jaws dropped as the mech left the room; his guilt eating away at his processor as he left the two alone within Nevula's tenth floor home. She would regret her choice to defend Megatron eventually…the prime could feel it deep within his wiring; he knew it.

"A Prime? He was named a Prime?" Nevula's voice was dulled, as if a faint whisper from the fear and shock of all the corruption erupting around her.

"It explains the upgrade. Perhaps he was speaking the truth, Nev. Orion-…Optimus…was never one to over exaggerate or lie of his finding or events. Megatron has become-"

"-No…I won't accept that! I love him, Sleek! He has my spark…I will never fall into anyone's lies unless they have been proven. B-but…even then…he's always spoken so humbly. He couldn't have done this Sleek! I _know_ him!" Purple optics became teary; her lip components shaking as they formed the uncomfortable position of a frown. Roadsleek sighed heavily, her own composure compromised as she looked down to her younger friend with air of confusion. She didn't know what to do. She'd never seen Nevula so…saddened. Almost…broken. She'd always been like a younger sister…but now, with the screams of agony and the glows of burning fires reaching the room from the balcony…she was at a loss of what to do. It was like the Pit had surfaced and was consuming their outside world.

"I know you do…but..." Sleek couldn't speak; her optics focused on Nevula-Six as she began crying into her servos out of sheer confusion. The yellow femme felt like crying herself, but that just entailed a loss of hope for the both of them. Nevula was in love with Megatronus, that fact was obvious…but she was still confused as to how the mech had warped into a monster in such little time. She believed Orion Pax…or Optimus Prime…with all of her being. He was a reliable source…he was an honorable bot. Nevula knew that as well…but her denial was evident to even the most naïve of minds.

"I usually know what will happen…but now…I just…" Roadsleek again attempted communication with her companion, but still found her processors at a blank stage. The curved automobile walked disconcertingly onto the outer balcony; her orange optics scanning the crowds below as they slaughtered and screamed at each other with an obvious hatred. Even a simple bot as RoadSleek knew that it was all unnecessary…it was a war. One that started within the heart of the very city she stood in, and reached throughout the entire planet in a matter of days. Perhaps hours.

A bright light caught her attention from the corner of her optic.

"Nev, get down!"

Nevula screamed out of chaste terror as both her friend and balcony were consumed by an inferno the size of another small building. She could feel the sting of the fire as it made a swift pass at the edge of the wall; being shot from the ground up towards the sky in a heap of conflagration that took out both Roadsleek and a passing seeker who'd attempted to avoid the blaze.

The seeker who'd more than likely been the original target of the shot.

The violet femme stood with an expression of horror, her lip components pursed and optics wide as the echo of her best friend's pain-caused scream echoed through her audio receptors and bounced from the high ceiling and vast walls of her room. She was shaking again, although there was the strong possibility that she had never stopped. The clerk parted her lips further; feeling the metal and wiring of her coating throb from the burns left behind. The burns caused by the flames that would have killed her had she been a mere five feet closer to Sleek.

'R-Road….Road? Roadsleek?" She took a step closer; jolting as the other seeker who'd been hit crawled from the edge of the building while screaming in agony. A mech she recognized as Quickflyer was ripped in half; the lower portion of his body being scattered and burn into ashes. His words made no sense as he sputtered curses and nonsense from the sheer burning of his dismantled frame. Energon leaked everywhere; seeping into every nook and cranny of the floor as it began to gently pool around Nevula's feet. His grip lessened on the cracks and pieces of the wall; allowing what was left of the bot's demolished form to fall ten levels back onto the ground of the streets.

Nevula screamed again, her shivering form transforming as quickly as possible just before she flew swiftly through the opening of the wall. She needed to find Megatronus…someone to reassure her it was all a bad nightmare…one she'd wake up from soon enough.

**~End Chapter Two**

* * *

**A/N: Review? Thankies? :3**


	3. Loss of Life

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Cybertronian Oc x Megatron**

**A/N; Hope you all enjoy this. I wrote the entire fic altogether, but I figured breaking it into numerous chapters would be easier on the eyes, and much more convenient to you guys. IM POSTING ALL CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME.**

**Terminology you might not understand;**

Joor - a Cybertronian hour (5.7 Earth hours)

~Enjoy

**Ch. 3; Losses of Life**

"Is what they say the truth?" Nevula revealed herself warily; finding that staying hidden within the shadows of building was the best way to stay safe, yet the worst way to maintain one's sanity.

Megatron turned; his red optics widening as he rushed beside his sparkmate-to be. She looked broken; her purple orbs looking at him with a sadness he was unfamiliar of. She'd never been seen so sad…so defeated and dirtied. Her armor was black in some places, being burnt from the fire that had taken her best friend. Several dent adorned her limbs and servos, indicating that she'd fought off many enraged rioters that had dared to swing at her. She leaned into his hold around her, setting a servo against the cheek of his faceplate as she observes his condition.

"Whatever had been said I assure you is false, Nevula."

"Your optics…they're red…angry." She mumbled the truth with a downcast expression as the sounds of war continued around them. She looked up to an approaching mech; seeing him unfamiliar until his visor was visible. He was less bulky, his arms being thin wings that she recognized as a form of jet and his neck seeming to have narrowed.

"Soundwave…you got an upgrade." She managed a slim smile as if lost…her hope diminished by the event occurring around her.

"Where is that scrapheap Quickflyer I sent to ensure your safety!" He seemed enraged as he realized the seek he had sent was gone, as if abandoning his most valuable treasure like she were nothing.

"He was offlined by the same blast that took Roadsleek…" She murmured the phrase stoically. She had never felt so useless in her life, the fear…the pain…the anger. Yes, she felt angry. It beamed at the bottom of her spark and seeped through her wiring like a disease. She was terrified, and outraged. All of this…all of this was caused by the love of her life. The only best friend she had left.

Megatron looked into her optics with an expression of sorrow that was falsified with cruel intentions. He had no feelings of guilt…Roadsleek had never agreed with him, and had never come to accept his ways even with the encouragements of his Nevula. She was a bad seed that would have turned against he and his cause without hesitation…and she could have possibly taken the violet seeker with her. That was unacceptable, so even as he thanked Primus for the femme's offlined fate he wore an expression to reassure his love of his pure intentions. It was wrong, yes…but necessary.

"I am so-"

"Overthrow the old guard with brute force? Have you lost your processor Megtronus?" She screamed at him, a sudden burst of realization slamming into her processors as she cried out of emotional agony. She could see his fake face-plate…he was lying to her with a simple expression. She felt nauseous…dizzy and sick as she looked the mech she loved in the eye and question him. His gaze became stern, as if contemplating what she'd implied with such an insulting tone of voice. A heavy sigh left his chest as he looked to Soundwave and then back to Nevula. He had already lost her to doubt…and that upset him to say the least.

"…It is Megatron, as of now."

That simple phrase proved everything that had been said. Orion had been correct…she had lost Megatronus long ago…only to be faced with a bot she had yet to meet and acknowledge.

"I don't care what it is anymore! Y-You have become corrupt with your power! You demanded to be named a Prime! It is obviously a position you no longer deserve!"

"No, I deserve it just as much as Orion had! If not more! I am stronger that you know!"

"I know more of you than any of your followers. You are leading them astray. What do you expect now? Orion earned his honor. You've allowed yourself to be corrupted by what little power has been bestowed upon you!" She backed away from him; her fear evident as her purple optics seemed to darken with a hatred she had never felt. Her happiness was faltered by this holocaust that the mech she had supported for years had created. He sought out for peace because of her; and now he only brought misery and murder upon their people.

"Do not speak to me with such malice, Nevula! I am your leader!"

"You are no leader of mine...I should have known your spark would have given in to the power you possessed. You are not the same Megatronus...let's go, Soundwave." She turned; feeling a tug pull her back lightly from her arm. She looked back to the silent Chief with a breath of realization, feeling the long fingers wrap around her armor in a pleading way. He wouldn't leave his Leader's side…and she knew that all too well. A wave of guilt began to wash over her battered frame as Nevula stared down at her stabilizing servos in what she could only identify as acceptance. They both encouraged her to stay…yet she couldn't. She was weak…she could not fight any battle worth having, and intelligence was no longer a valid talent within the war between what she'd come to understand were Decepticons and Autobots. Speed was the only ability she had left…and still she would never use it to benefit their destructive cause.

Was she the only one who realized that he had started this war? That he had cost so many lives in mere days with his words alone? No…everyone realized it…but they had already been corrupted enough to agree with Megatron's terms. She had just known him better than anyone else had. Even they…they were already the monsters they had proven themselves to be even before this battle. Her world was never so morbid as it had been now. She lived in such an unaware environment that she had created for herself. All she wanted was sunshine and spark-beats to surround her with a content appeal that she enjoyed, but Nevula simply broke as she realized everything had been the opposite. As much as she craved and encouraged equality and peace among the masses, she found herself naïve to what was really happening throughout her planet.

"You are not Megatronus…Orion was right." She transformed; fleeing as quickly as she'd come to seek out Optimus Prime…her former friend who had once been Orion Pax.

* * *

Purple optics gleamed down into the conflagration and massacre that continued below the high buildings of Cybertron. What was left of her city was destroyed within an orn…and now it rested as a battlefield of corpses and wasted energon that bled into the metal ground with passing time. The planet was poisoned to it's core...and she recognized the painful cries of Primus the raged out every now and again.

Nevula had given her best attempts at helping those who were capable…yet she still found it hopeless within the lowest point of the crusade. It had only been declared a planetary war ten orns before this point; at first only being recognized as extreme riots throughout the nations. The perspective changed once Megatron had stormed into the High Counsel and slaughtered all of its members within a joor, his mercy nonexistent to those who dared to cross his path.

She had recently been following Optimus; watching his skills in leadership and recalling his days as a clerk, where he was much too shy to meet a femme much less lead an army. He was rightfully named a Prime…his search for peace within this everlasting conflict catching her eye. Nevula admitted her mistake in judging him so quickly. It felt like a vorn ago, but she knew her concept of time wasn't as accurate as it seemed. The days were just as dark as the nights; the sky clouded with the black smoke of machines and offlined bots as the count rose daily. The population was decreasing at a rapid pace, faster than any point in time during Cybertron's past. She knew from her studies…even and idiot could tell just by glancing at the city.

Her perch atop the building was somewhat comfortable, being undisturbed for an unusual amount of time as she watched the Autobots defeat a team of 'Cons. Her hope for tranquility and equivalence was diminished by this point in time…and she could just barely watch bots slaughter each other without a hint of sympathy. Everything had become dull…even the online bots of her planet were lifeless in a sense. Like zombies…evil inside and out; filled to the brim with cruel intentions. She watched a mere sparkling grow into a hateful being within a few short solar cycles of the war…his name being_ Starscream_ or something of the sort.

She stuttered a gasp as Megatron appeared before Optimus, her spark skipping a heavy beat as she stared upon her closest friends tearing away at the other with a crude form of hatred. Nevula felt ill as she always did when met with the appearance of her former companion. He looked aged now, even within such a short period of time. His red optics…filled with an unquenchable rage that consumed his very soul. She would never forget his blue ones, though. During the golden age where he was content in leading his followers on a peaceful path…an age where his power hadn't destroyed Megatronus completely. It hurt the seeker just to think of it, and the energon within her piping seemed to stop as the Decepticon Leader slammed Prime into the ground of littered bodies. He took his aim; the powerful strength that was coiled throughout his wiring seemed to tense as if to enjoy the moment he'd so longingly desired. The love of her life was about to murder her best friend…Cybertron's only hope.

She wouldn't allow that.

Nevula leaped from her high position; transforming and diving down into the reckless battle of uncontrolled chaos they called war. She transformed once again; her body being in mid-air as the sword she'd gifted him pierced her chest in one swift motion. Pain struck her systems, being unfamiliar to her processors and hitting her like a constant burn to an energy cord. She wailed out in agony; the purple of her optics seeming to dull in that one instance as Megatron froze in his antagonizing position. His own blade pierced the only femme he'd come to acknowledge and adore…the only thing that truly made him happy with a sense of joy rather than a sense of power. A color of blue tainted the front of her violet armor; leaking onto his weapon and tainting her frame as it bled from her chest-plate profusely.

Optimus looked up from his position on the floor. At first he'd prepared himself for pain, figuring it to be the end of his existence as Megatron plunged his sword kept from his gladiator days towards him. Yet, her felt nothing but the dim outline of a shadow cover his body. Blue optics glanced to a femme, the back of one that he recognized immediately. The slow drip of leaking energon tapped against his face-plate as she remained on the blade with a content expression. His gaze became wide and frantic; matching Megatron's as they stared at the sacrifice that would turn the tides of the war.

"Nevula-Six?" Optimus barely managed to whisper her name.

"O-Orion…" She spoke to him without looking away from her view of her love; lips sputtering an immeasurable amount of blue liquid just as her transistors suddenly ached with an eagerness to just offline. "Save-…what is l-left of us."

Purple optics looked from the blackened sky to Megatron with the smallest of battered smiles. She appeared more saddened than anything…and the aches and liquid that leaked from her tiny frame seemed to add to her pathetic appearance that still kept the War Lord in a state of shock and disbelief.

Soundwave looked to the femme he hadn't seen in quite some time, watching with a blank visor and a disappointed emotion that tugged at his inner spark chamber from his far-off position. He could see exactly what was occuring...a sacrifice to pure and respectable, yet one that he knew would plague Megatron for his eternity if she died from her damages. He knew she wouldn't survive something so…brutal. Something so sparkbreaking.

"Megatronus…" She examined him thoroughly; recalling the feeling of his lip components on hers in the simple kiss they'd shared just before the corruption took place. Her feelings towards him would never change…offlined or not.

"I-"

More energon sputtered from her lips as she attempted to speak, Megatron's own vocal processor frozen in a fear he'd never experienced because of his confidence. The fear of loss.

"I still love you…" Her gaze focused to the stars after her raspy comment; feeling as if she could see them beyond all the pollution and clouds that encased the planet in darkness. She imagined them with a simple creativity that she had inherited from Megatronus himself. The real Megatronus…the one who spoke of their future…with the hopes for peace.

Every violet and purple light on her body went dark. Her slim body slid off of the thick weapon; the stiffness of her pain being the only thing holding her onto the metal of his extremity. Her optics were a monotonous gray. And even her armor appeared to dull as she offlined in a slow and painful manner. Her body landed onto Optimus with a thick 'thud'…being ungraceful in every possible way as she remained a heap of scraps.

Megatron panicked; falling to his knees and shoving the Prime out of his way as if he were never of any importance to the Leader. He held a firm grip over Nevula-Six as he listened to the shattering of his spark; her empty carcass being the only comfort he could drown himself in as the fighting within the field of scrap and limbs continued around them. The only ones halting their actions being Soundwave, Optimus, and Megatron himself as he rose to his feet with a grim expression while holding her remains close against him.

Even with the hatred he held for her…he still found himself adoring the femme as he had before the war they had began. He hated her because she'd left him…she had abandon him and the cause he so strongly pieced together in honor of her. She had been his inspiration. Her loved her with a fevered passion he was incapable of describing. She was his only friend…companion. She was the only bot who'd ever believed in him…and he had killed her.

**~End Chapter Three**

* * *

**Okay so this was a bit rushed...whatevs.**

**Please don't be shy to review either way...I appreciate it all. Final chapter should be posted.**


	4. Her Voice

**Disclaimer: Transformer character names belong to Hasbro Studios, Steven Puri, Mandy Safavi (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy c:**

**Cybertronian Oc x Megatron**

**A/N; Hope you all enjoy this. I wrote the entire fic altogether, but I figured breaking it into numerous chapters would be easier on the eyes, and much more convenient to you guys. IM POSTING ALL CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME.**

**Terminology you might not understand;**

~Enjoy

**Ch. 4; Her Voice  
**

Megatron sat silent; hunched over while sitting stiffly at the edge of his berth. He could hear Soundwave as the smaller mech entered; his curiosity at its peak as he observed the other quizzically.

The silent mech entered the private quarters of his Liege with a form of hesitance as anyone would have. He had lately been keeping himself locked within the room, pondering over useless matters such as the past and perhaps the future. The past was what worried the Communications Officer the most. The past is what brought terrible thoughts the Leader's mind; focusing his processor on Orion Pax, the Matrix, and one femme in particular. It was wrong, in a sense, to allow the Decepticon Leader to wallow and down himself in heated regret of allowing Orion to live…but it was also wrong to ensure that he was no longer fixated on the happiest memories of his life. Still, the seeker did what was sought as best for the Decepticon cause…and that was enraging the former gladiator even more to encourage his actions of vile intention. It was what Megatron had asked him to do vorns ago, just in case his objectives were compromised.

Soundwave stood wary a he extended a tentacle and altered the extremity to replay the video present on his visor. The moving images became visible on the wall of the Nemesis, as if a human movie theater just for Megatron himself. Nevula-Six appeared on the wall; her vibrancy catching the Decepticon Leader's optic as he struggled to avoid looking her way. She was smiling as she'd always had...violet armor shining and matching optics wide with the usual excitement she was known for. She ran up to Megatronus, who was also displayed in the film, her arms wrapping around him tightly as she made another exclamation to Soundwave as he recorded her.

~He's come so far! ~ She sounded the same...each word and dainty tone being all too familiar to Megatron as he growled at his Communications Officer.

"Soundwave!" He commanded the seeker to turn the video off in a single word as he set his clawed hands to either side of his head; trying to grasp a hold of the guilty migraine that burrowed into his processors. Guilty was one word for it...or completely at fault.

~Soundwave! It's been about an orn." She ran up to the mech in the film; her bouncy steps filled with the positive energy that his Liege had loved. Although commanded Soundwave wouldn't shut it off. This type of memorable exposure was good for his Lord...no matter what he argued.

"SOUNDWAVE TURN IT OFF!" He screamed at the other with a ferocity he rarely used; his optics wide and burning with an uncontrollable rage that had begun to eat away at his spark since the day Nevula-Six had offlined.

~Megatronus, good luck! ~ Another clip continued as Megatron slammed his fist into the wall; aiming for the consistent video while having enough control to not demolish Soundwave in a single blast. The seeker simple moved his tentacle and aimed it at the other wall; wanting the picture to be clear and not altered by the obvious dent in the metal.

Megatron grew worse every second; his eyes flaring and his wiring tensed to the point of snapping if touched. His mouth-plates were in a distraught frown rather than the usual scowl, and he appeared to be caught between sorrow and heated anger. The guilt was unbearable...almost torture to watch his offlined beloved dance before him like she had all those vorns ago. He missed her eager personality...he missed her faceplate, her color, her everything. He wanted to reach out and touch his Nevula as she pranced around on screen, but he couldn't. She appeared happy...and that killed him from the inside at the thought of her demise. Her consistent smile lit up the room even in a simple recording from forever ago, and her purple optics shimmered in the unawareness she contently suffered from. She'd been innocent in every possible way...and that made him even weaker in emotions. He felt the need to break down and cry...but that was weakness...and weakness was pathetic. It was not something he was too eager to expose.

Soundwave watched his own film progress from orn to orn; her colorful armor changing shades every few scenes and her upturned lip components unwavering even in difficult situations. He watched the final clip as Nevula stood in the center of the screen; having been looking he and Megatronus straight on with that wide smile she loved to wear. Her violet arms we're extended to show off the entire room, some of her cables and wiring visible from her excited stance of presentation. Her paint was shiny and new in this particular clip; recalling that she'd wanted to look her best that day, and had upgraded for the big party that the femme had planned all on her own.

Her lip components moved with each word as she closed her optics due to the cheeky grin and tilted her helm to the side while surprising her leader.

~Happy Creation Day, Megatronus!~

The clips ended...and Soundwave quietly left the room as Megatron scornfully wallowed in his own regret.

Her voice...it tortured him.

* * *

**~Fin**

* * *

**I have literally nothing to say. Hope you enjoyed. Check out my Soundwave x Oc fic; Unspoken Codes if you're interested! Thanks to all who read this far! **

**Love all my followers c:  
**


End file.
